


Two Oaken Branches: The Adventure

by TheGodmother010



Series: Two Oaken Branches [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Fíli and Kíli, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Dís, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Dís, Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Bilbo is So Done, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dís Feels, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli Live, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Fíli and Kíli are Idiots, Gandalf - Freeform, Gandalf Is a Little Shit, Gandalf Likes to Keep Secrets, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf is a Troll, Good Parent Dís, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Scary Dís (Tolkien), Sneaky Gandalf, Thorin Broods, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Uncle Thorin, Worried Dís
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodmother010/pseuds/TheGodmother010
Summary: After the great battle of the 5 Armies, Bilba Baggins. Good Burglar of Erebor, Riddle Maker, Barrel Rider of Underhill. Believes the family she had found under dwarves is dead. So she takes what she has and leaves as soon as she can, only to find two treasures had joined on her adventure. So- Vowing to keep them safe in the shire away from the real world, she hides the truth in her stories. But this isn't about her anymore. It about two Dwobbits determined to unburden their mother from danger. Leaving her to be safe in the shire as the two faunts sneak away to find the truths in their mother's stories...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Balin & Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins & Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins & Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Dwalin & Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Dwalin (Tolkien), Dís/Dwalin/Frerin/Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Two Oaken Branches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105694
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	1. PROLOUGE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First story!!! I try too keep updating consistant

It was deafening; the silence, after days of Dragonfire, screaming, and the clashing of metal. The gut-wrenching cries for help from the Valar as men died for seemingly nothing… but Erebor was reclaimed, and Bilba Baggins; who had finished her contract, was banished from a place promised her home, and lost her adoptive family in the great battle. Was finally about to embark on the journey back to the shire; not home, her family was all but there in the mountain. Lying in silent stone among the other hundreds to whom had died in the mountain at Smaug's hands. She couldn't nor wouldn't dare go back to Erebor for the threat of her life, and seeing her friends dead she couldn't handle either. Thoughts swirled around her, as she looked from a distance at the great mountain. Gandalf sneaked behind the trembling hobbitess, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder as she seemed frozen in time silent tears running down her cheeks.  
“Bilba- my dear, we must make haste winter is soon approaching-” the wizard spoke softly as once lively green eyes now dulled and teary with pain looked back. “I- Well I suppose that's the rational thing, but before we go I must do something…” and with that, she raised sting and with a quick motion cut off huge chunks of her hair 13 braids falling from her hair- but she only collected 3 beads, two were sturdy and iron with complicated designs and quartz in them and one, was hand-carved of oak with flowers and branching melting from a hobbit-like design to dwarvish. She put them in the button pocket of her jacket before taking one last look and walking away.

-

As they traveled, it seemed more had changed in Bilba. She seemed weaker- paler, some would even say dull or… fading. Yet there was something else, she would begin to be sick, often hardly able to keep anything down- flashes of hot and cold would run upon her. They stopped at Beorn’s’ to find a strange fact. She hadn't had her monthly in almost 2 months.  
“ BILBO BAGGINS-”  
“Yes! I now realize I was reckless, but we were courting, by Yavanas garden- he proposed to me as Smaug escaped. We were to be wed…”  
“ Bilba… you do realize-”  
“How hard, this, THIS is going to be? Yes… but I will do my best…”  
“Oh, Bilba… “  
And with that, a new quest began. With Bilba Baggins seemingly lye the last blood of Durin, the last piece of Thorin, and The Company she had; and like Smaug, with the gold of Erebor, she intended to keep her treasure safe.

-

“ Lord Elrond- I’m in need of assistance-”  
She held her stomach tightly as pain surged almost falling to the floor, her heart racing and she almost screamed as she was swept up and taken to a medical wing, screaming, pushing, and yelling in agony for what felt like hours in the same agonizing pain coming in waves each more intense. Yet there was no pause after and she did it again and not one, but two were cleaned, bundled, and handed to her. She held them close, sweat beading her brow as finally, relief waved over her. Footsteps approached and the door swung open as the troublesome grey wizard stormed in with a concerned look on his face before morphing into a soft smile, along with a bit of a surprised look as he saw, right in the lady hobbits arms that there were two just opening their eyes: one a girl with storm black tufts of hair on her head and cheeks with bright green eyes, the other a boy with blonde only on the tuff of his head. Both had wild curls and a spark in their eyes and were perfectly their parent’s children. “So- Any name ideas?”   
“Well… Thorin said he had a brother named Ferin- so that is what the Boys name will be to honor his uncle”  
“And the girl?  
“ Well he said he has a sister named Dis, and I’m not taking their culture away- so I was thinking maybe ‘Lis’ to honor her… since his mother was Ris.”  
“Fine names Ms.Baggins and congratulations”  
“ Thank you, Lord Elrond, for everything,”  
The elf had walked into the room with new robes on, and in hand for her with two eleths at his side with water, a bowl, and food and drink. The elven lord moved to her side observing the children with a curious look, Gandalf on the other side as well seemingly mimicking the elf in the action. ”Ms. Baggins- I must say, I am quite curious, with these two, I never thought it possible for races to mix”  
“ Well Lord Elrond, Hobbits are curious things, and they seem to have a habit of surprising even the most knowledgeable creatures-”  
“ Yes I do agree Mithradir- but what will this surprising mix be called?”  
“ Dwobbit seems fitting to me”  
All three gazed at the children with admiration at the new name, the new mother specifically for the first time in long months she smiled.  
“My little Dwobbits-”

-  
“- And so! The burglar defeated the great dragon! and retrieved the Arkenstone, taking their share of the treasure and going back to their home, In time for dinner of course-”  
The three were cuddled up in a chair as Bilba told the tale of the company of 13, their Burglar, and the journey there and back again. Lís and Ferin had grown to the appearance of 8 years old with being 10; for apparently dwobbits aged the same way as their dwarven blood, their eyes wide as their mother told the story.  
“But Amad- what about the Dwarves? What became of them?”  
Her daughter asked with a confused look on her face; as her favorite part of the stories were the dwarfs especially Sir Broody Pants.  
“ Well, um- at the great battle of the 5 armies they died of their wounds and lie inside the great mountain of Erebor, but their souls lie in Mahals Halls”  
Of course, The Company of 13 was their favorite story for it told of the world outside of the shire, and how hobbits were not as timid as they seemed, and adventure spirit called to the two constantly. Even though the Burglar was the only one who survived, and after she left the dwarves died. The story always called out to them, even though it was only a Fae Tale to them, they always knew some of their mothers’ story held truth-  
Ferin was the first to yawn with Lís promptly following, both eyes were droopy “Alright my little dwobbits let’s get you to bed…” The two looked up wearily “we’re not- tired” said the lass her eyes distant and drowned in exhaustion with a yawn pausing her sentence, “Yea amad… we Dwobbits don’t get...hmmm sleepy,” Ferin continued while rubbing his hands over his eyes in a tired way- “Hmmm, then I guess they don’t want a lullaby and want to stay up and do chores?”  
“Oh- No, we are very tired then- right Fer?”  
“Mmm- absolutely’  
“Alright then-”  
The two trudged along to their room finding their places in the bed their mother tucking them in, before looking expectant at their mother with impish grins before their mother asked which they’d like. They wanted a dwarvish one, so as they settled down her mother hummed before singing the song she heard at the beginning of her adventure-  
“Far over- the Misty Mountains cold,”  
And that night would be their last calm. Their last time together tucked in a warm bed in the shire. For a new story was about to begin, and wouldn’t you believe.  
It all began again with a Grey wizard knocking at the door of Bag-end


	2. CHAPTER 1; Of Dwobbits, Hobbits, and Grey Wizards

_“You. You lying deceitful VIXEN!”_  
 _Familiar angry blue eyes tainted with gold-sickness glared into her’s burning them into memory as he approached grabbing her neck, holding her over Erebor’s gates to where there was nothing below but darkness, he whispered hoarsely into her ear with poison on his tongue. With stinging words, she would never forget._  
 _“To think I trusted you, YOU WERE MINE and you took MY treasure- giving it to my enemies- and now YOU WILL PAY, I will throw you away as you threw my gold, my treasure, and love away”_  
 _With that, she was thrown, the words echoing seemingly endlessly as she fell into the abyss,_ before familiar jovial and childlike yelling and giggles came into her ears pulling her out of her dream as two dwobbits were heard running down the hallway.  
“AMAD! AMAD!” Lís yelled running down the hallway; with Ferin in toe with devilish grins on their faces.  
“mmm- what time is it my love?”  
“Time to get up-”  
“Get dressed”  
She knew where this was going, and began to chuckle as the children pounced onto the bed yelling:  
“ AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAD!!!”  
She smiled as the two laughed, attacking their mother with kisses and tickles, the three in a familial bliss before a knocking was heard at the door. So their mother rose from the bed carrying Ferin close as Lís tailed behind: and as the door opened a warm and familiar face greeted them. With robes of grey, along with a twisted beard with silver hair and old eyes smiling, a cart was parked in the front tied to the post. Loaded with fireworks and fancies of all sorts  
“ Good Morning-”  
“To think! I’ve been good morning-ed by Gandalf the Grey! What to do my dearests? Oh, what SHALL we do?!”  
The children giggled behind their mother’s skirts, Lís being the eldest and braver of the two threatened first;  
“ I say we take him inside- and!”  
“ OFFER HIM TEA AND A PLACE TO STAY!”  
Ferin shouted over his sister with a wide Cheshire grin his sister glaring over before looking again at the wizard  
“Ugh. Fine”  
And so- the Dwobbits, Hobbit, and Wizard made their way into Bagg-End, making it into the dining room, Bilba bringing out cakes, tea, two of which two cups were practically milk and honey, and a small glass of red wine for Gandalf. They talked of the children’s mischief, trials, and tribulations. The two trying to outshine each other with their wide and vast adventures to Bree to the Brandywine.  
“ MR. GANDALF I CAUGHT A TOAD”  
“Pfft! THAT N’UTHIN COMPARED TO ME losing MY TOOTH!”

" Can't be cooler than when I singlehandedly took back our spoons from The Great Dragon LOBELIA!'

" NO, YOU DIDN'T I WAS LOOK OUT!"  
“ NUH UH!”- “ UH HUH!”  
So the two continued their bickering, their mother's face red, and Gandalf chuckled. Then things changed as his face seemed to start becoming a bit more serious as he smiled at the kids now a bit weakly. Their mother noticed this daze, getting a feeling certain words were going to be spoken of. Yet before she could say anything Gandalf started;  
“ How about you two adventurers head to your rooms? Your mother and I need to have a very serious grown-up conversation,”  
“ But-”  
“No buts Lís- Ferin, go to your room-”  
Their mother intruded quickly and sternly; the two looked perplexed, unused to their mother shutting them out, before begrudgingly leaving the room, and as footsteps drifted off and a curtain was closed. Bilba sat down slowly as she looked to him with great concern; as he looked aloft at the place where the children once were with a melancholy look.  
“Gandalf?”- The hobbitess asked with fear in her voice- ” What’s the problem?”  
“ Well, my dear… there have been rumors of two peculiar children in the Shire-”  
“ And? as long as it's in the-” Plates crashed with loud noise as Bilba looked at the wizard with a petrified gaze. " The news has stretched-" The wizard couldn't bear to meet her eyes as she sat down hand over her mouth as Gandalf began- "Well, I have an idea to keep you all safe- at the end of the week-you all escape with me to-"

“RIVENDELL!?- the place from amad’s stories? It can't be real!”  
Spoke Lís in a shrill voice as her brother spoke about their mothers’ conversation with the Grey Wizard. Ferin had more hobbit-like ears pointed- and much better at the hearing. Perfect for snooping. So whenever amad had Lobelia over or on a mission to sneak, steal, and or prank, he was usually the one on the lookout.  
“ Well… Gandalf said ‘It’s safe in the Shire no longer!’ Because apparently, people think that we’re strange? I mean we do look a bit with us being Dwobbits but-”  
“ But nothing! We're keeping amad in danger-" " Yet we are also all leaving together,'' Thats when gears started moving and ideas were made and a deal was done-

" Swear on the Ribbons?", "Fine."

-  
As the sunset; bags were hidden and fine spring clothes were put on. The twins laughing running around; Lís wore her hair with two braids intertwining like a crown on top of her head, intertwined with emerald green satin ribbon contrasting from her dark raven black hair which flowed from the back of her head, she wore a cotton dress of a light blue with sunflowers embroidered on the hem of the skirt and neckline, the sleeves loosened into a bell-sleeve with lace at the trims along with her skirt which had a petticoat under to her dismay- but she did get away with trousers underneath. She was chasing Ferin who wore a simple beige blouse with a teal vest embroidered with similar sunflowers and vines as his sister, he was lucky enough to be able to wear brown trousers that cut at the calf, his hair was long and shaggy compared to the other hobbits and most of it was wrapped under his hat he wore, a straw one with a similar satin green ribbon on the top and laces to tie it so it would stay tight on his head. Both wore brown leather lace-up boots of similar design. Their mother wore a lively green dress and bodice with a cream blouse under and maroon scarf under the bodice covering her shoulders like a shawl. acorns and oak vines, a familiar theme with a family of 3. Her hair was in a three braid bun each with the same satin ribbon as her children. Yet the middle down her head was a regular braid salted and peppered with grey streaks from age a few short wisps framing her face as she spoke with the other mothers, her hand occasionally gently bracing her fingers on the beaded necklace she had around her neck bound by a leather string. Everything was going well.  
That's' when Lobelia came, with her spawn and husband. The boy walking over to the other children as Lís and Ferin looked pleadingly to their mother who simply looked back with a similar look.  
“ Ah- if it isn’t the only single mother in The Shire”  
“ Good evening Lobelia, Lovely to see you as always- how is your family?” Bilba spoke through gritted teeth sipping her tea as the bitter woman smirked letting out a high squealing laugh that may have been confused from a pig as the woman waved her hand tossing food off the trays to many others dismay.  
“ Oh! My lovely darling, HUSBAND- though you may know nothing about having one- just built the new bed for OUR child, can you believe it! Already been 5 years and is halfway grown, which reminds me Bilba- how old are your ‘Faunts’ if that’s even what those little demons are-’  
There were gasps as Lobelia spoke smirking as Bilba looked at her with a conflicted look on her face before there were a loud bang from behind and color appeared over the sky in a beautiful array of shapes and colors. Ferin and Lís had run to their mother who had walked away from Lobelia getting away from their demon of a cousin looking up at the grand fireworks display, from flowers, trees, and then finally a huge red dragon that seemed to soar over everyone before flying up into a flutter of gold dust raining down. As sparks fell Gandalf made himself known, hobbits shaking his hand before finding Bilba and the children, laughing and talking. As things wound down, the children became weary and she brought them home Gandalf tailing behind the hobbitess with two children in arms as a knock was heard at the door.  
“ Oh! That must be Primula- I’ll get it- you take care of these two? Tell them a story?” Gandalf nodded with a kind smile as she passed the children over, moving over and opening the door, “Primula- I understand- OH! I’m sorry I thought you were my cousin…”  
There was an unfamiliar man at the door, greasy and sly. He held up a knife holding it to her throat.  
“ I know you have those HALF-BREEDS WHERE ARE THEY? I need to see them with my own eyes-”  
As if on cue Gandalf came storming in casting a spell, and the man fell to the ground with a thud. She looked to Gandalf with terror in her eyes as blood dripped down her brow, and there were 4 eyes watching in the hallway hidden from the adults.

and now- a promise by ribbons, was in full effect


	3. CHAPTER 2; Of Bree, Trouble, and Dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was finishing up school for the Semester!!

Let's start off this chapter with a quick note- When Bilba Baggins, former burglar of the company of Thorin Oakensheild, Barrel Rider, Riddle maker, from Underhill, became the mother of two dwobbit children. She, of course, expected them to mirror their father. Ferin with bright blue eyes from his father- and Lís her father’s daughter with raven black hair, and most of her father’s strong sharp features; but, there were three features the twins had both had from their father. His stubbornness, their protectiveness, and one which will be brought up later- his sense of direction. But back to the defining trait; their protectiveness. When Gandalf had first walked in and whispered about people hunting their amad because of them, there began a growing concern in the two dwobbits. Then as their mother was attacked, their house invaded, and the mad-man in question was raving about ‘those HALF-BREEDS,’ which they assumed was referencing them as their mother always called them ‘Dwobbits’. They had made a plan to leave at the end of the week with Gandalf- but seeing as their mother was already in danger, they had to leave.  
So the two collected their travel bags, Ferin’s was neat, clothes rolled, his sleeping mat tied tightly to the top of it, and the straps tightened. As Lís’s- was a bit of a mess, clothes poking out, jelly stains, and the straps were a bit looser.  
“ Ok- Fer,”- The girl spoke while her brother was twisting her green ribboned braid into a bun using another to secure it tightly around her head with gritted teeth hissing a bit as they whispered.  
“ We have everything right?” she asked as her brother tightened her hair before letting go- the two getting up. Turning to each other, Lís tightening her brother's hat to his head with a bow under the chin.   
“ Yep. Clothes, Food, Sleeping mats, and Cookies”  
“ You sure we have the cookies?”  
“ The whole jar.”  
The two looked at each other with a sense of unwavering anxiety, taking a deep breath before thinking for a moment. “ We need a map-” The two said at the same time before Lís huffed. “ Maybe we should also bring our swords- the Burglar always had Sting!”  
“ Good idea Fer,” Lís spoke with a nod, “ Gandalf has a map-”  
“ I’ll get the map from Gandalf- I’m quieter”  
“ That leaves me with the swords in Amad’s room.”  
With that, the two set down their bags sneaking away down separate hallways. Ferin approached Gandalf’s door, pressing his ear against the door to only hear faint breathing and light snoring. Slowly creaking the door open, to find the wizard fast asleep, his staff in the corner, and the map- drifting from the top of the bookshelf. Hights. Ferin Baggins of Bag-End hated heights and climbing. That was Lís’s thing. Not him, yet he needed to get the map to protect their mother and help his sister. So as the Wizard slept- the dwobbit crept around the room before making his way unto the bookcase looking up the familiar ladder, dust particles hitting the moonlight as he approached carefully beginning to climb the ladder, his mind racing with each step before hearing the rhythmic thud of books falling where his foot was. His eyes panicky jerking to the wizard, who jerked up yelling,   
“ YOU SHALL NOT PASS”  
A deadly, panicked, stiff silence followed before he fell back unto his pillow. With a thankful sigh, Ferin continued retrieving the map and sliding down the banister of the ladder before looking at Gandalf to check once more before rushing out of the room the map close to his chest. Rushing out into the hallway where his sister met him with two wooden swords and a concerned look melting away as he saw the map in his hands now a bit crumbled. But thankfully still readable.   
“Now what?” Ferin asked his sister in a hushed tone looking at the door before she took the map, the two gazing at it. Then nodding, putting on their travel cloaks, putting on their boots, tying their ‘swords’ to their belts, and fixing their packs before opening the door looking at Bag-End one last time before rushing out in the dead of night, walking for hours on hours before hitchhiking on a human farmer’s hay cart on the way to Bree.  
-  
It was an unusual morning in the Shire, it was still, and quiet. Unnervingly so- Bilba thought to herself as she stirred the pan Eggs, Potatoes, and Bacon, Lís and Ferin’s favorite… well they must still be asleep-  
“ Good Morning Bilba,” Gandalf smiled as he entered, Bilba’s nerves eased. She had a fresh gauze on her face which was tainted purple with yellow spots from bruises from last night's galavant. Putting food on the wizard’s plate and handing it to him with a wide smile before making three other plates for her, Lís, and Ferin. Sitting down before them felt odd eating with no eggs flying.  
“So! How did you sleep last night Gandalf?”  
“Quite well, though I did have a strange dream-”  
“Oh do tell- oh! Wait, a moment, I’ll go get the children! I’m sure they’d love to hear!”  
With that Bilba got up walking down the hallway to find the door of Bag-End wide open, a bit confused she closed it before making her way a bit quicker to the children's room, finding the door wasn't fully closed. She rushed in to find the room empty and a mess, clothes thrown on the floor- beds unmade- before shrieking  
“GANDALF!”  
-  
“ NEXT TIME STAY OF ME KART YE HITCHHIKERS-”  
Was the rude yell they had gotten before being thrown into the mud with a splat again, horses whinnying, and people were laughing as Ferin scrambled up to get the map. Lís followed suit- helping her brother up pulling her wooden sword out again. Before one swing she was kicked to the ground with a loud splat, her sword thrown next to her as she slid to the stable wall for the 6th time.  
“ Nice stick kid- but you're too weak, give it up Girl.”  
The farmer hissed as his son cackled as the two left, Ferin helped her up. The two of them checking their hoods were up  
“C’mon Lís they wasn’t worth it anyway-”  
“They took EVERYTHING BUT THE CLOTHES ON OUR BACK!! They said we could ride on the kart for free! I had to attempt something!”  
Ferin looked up with an exasperated sigh at his beat-up sister with a busted lip and a black eye as she held her sword in tow. Before they both looked at the ruined map.   
“Looks like we need a new map…”  
“But where are we going to get one? We don’t have any mo-”  
“SH- Lís, I hear something”  
Lís immediately shut her mouth as her brother focused listening intently before opening his sharp blue eyes.  
“ They’re heading to the Tavern… They have a map- and”  
“ Food?” “Food.”   
The two looked at each other in the animal stall, hair full of hay, mud everywhere, and poor Lís was bruised and bloodied up. Ferin had a look of conflict as he thought of a plan before Lís peeked overseeing the cloaked dwarf map poking out of his satchel, walking with 4 other cloaked dwarves, the one that stood out to her was a dwarf wearing a dark blue cloak with raven black hair and silver streaks shaking her head; she saw two torches, a drunk and she smirked, getting a wide-tooth worthy idea. Something Ferin had learned to fear.  
“ Remember at Ol’Took’s birthday?”  
“ Oh no. No no no I’m not doin’ it! NO! You ‘member last time”  
“ HEY! This time Aunt Primula isn’t here to call us out-”  
“ This is going to end up in flames.”  
“ Oh shush, we just have to keep the fire on the table-”  
Then the two began to plot… with a Box of matches.  
-  
Now the Dwarves to whom were entering the tavern were wearily traveling in a caravan and had been on foot and cart for weeks for trading with Bree- and were about to embark back to Erebor. So they decided to grab some food before leaving the town. So they found their way to the ‘Prancing Pony’ a filthy and unworthy but- edible dining experience. Three out of the five had chosen a spot and sat in the corner keeping an eye out for the other two dwarves who sat at the bar. They were conversing over things; as the three watched from a distance not even noticing 2 small children sneaking in, but heard hushed whispers from what seemed to be from a new large crowd that had just wandered in.   
“You good to go Fer?”  
“I don’t like this plan-”  
“C’mon. We need the mmmm, thing… and-”  
“Food.”  
“Good, I’ll sweep the bar and make the distraction and”  
“I’ll do part 2…”  
The three dwarves in the corner; now startled by whispers of some distraction, which could leave to chaos- attempted to focus on the crowd. Ferin moved to the back of the room, looking up to the band which had arrived meeting eyes from across the room at the edge of the bar nodding to Lís, and with a bit of pleading, they began to play a fairly catchy tune, then the drunkards began singing loudly, some moving to the tables to dance causing food and drink to spill. It was pure chaos as predicted. The three dwarves lost sight of the two cloaked whispers. The two dwarves at the bar had drawn their attention to the action. Ferin was under the table sweeping rolls, food, money pouches, and whatever they could into a bag and his arms. Scavenging under thrown plates and spilled drinks. Lís had snuck behind the bar murmuring to herself bracing her fingers on the bottles looking- “What did amad say? The Pain of the smell brings a man hell, and the higher stench of the liquor makes flames flicker-”  
She found an old-looking bottle opening it and smelling the liquid almost throwing up, “That’ll do-”  
She then as the bartender was busy trying to calm everything down from over the bar- she started pouring the bottle on the table in a rushed manner before seeing Ferin with armsful of food and money pouches, even having a roll in his mouth nodding his head to leave- she had eyes on him. Then in a flash, she threw an oil lamp on the table, and as she now panicked by the height of the flames bolted, people began to scream and panic. The two had met at the exit food in hand before realizing-  
“ THE MAP!” they both exclaimed. “I’ll get it-”  
She ran through crowds before finding the bag. Attached to the dwarf but he; thankfully, wasn’t looking as he was trying to help douse the fire, so she stole it quickly- turning to run before being caught by a dwarf with a star like a beard. Two more approaching about to grab her.  
“ Look’s like someone has sticky fingers- DW- AGH!”  
Lís had drawn her wooden sword and kicked him where it hurt before hitting him across the head, sliding under another’s leg before she then began running away from the dwarves who were now chasing her.  
“ RUN!” she yelled, “What?” Ferin spoke in confusion arms full of food.  
“ RUN!!! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN, RUN!!!!”  
That’s when Ferin noticed three dwarves running out after her, looking for her and now -him. They both BOLTED down the street, anxiety, and adrenaline settling in their stomachs as they ran. Twisting and turning to dodge around people and carts  
“ OH SWEET YAVANA! WE ARE SO DEAD. I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA-R!”  
“ OH SHUSH UP, CMON- IT’S LIKE CATCH- I’LL MEET YOU IN THE WOODS-”  
“ TWISTED OAK?”  
“ DONE! HEY, I HAVE AN IDEA”  
“ WHAT? ANOTHER BRILLIANT PLAN?”  
“ TOPSY TURVEY!”  
“THAT’S A GOOD IDEA- LET’S PLAY!” and with that, the chase continued with the occasional toss of treasures looping through Bree, under carts, on rooftops. Before finding themselves cornered in an Alleyway the dwarves closed in on the two. Ferin kicked the back behind them and the two pulled out their wood swords a bit shaky. They spoke in a harsh articulate language in the dimly lit alleyway, making the two unnerved at the focus on them.  
“ BACK OFF,” Lís yelled swinging her sword at the stranger, Ferin behind her holding his. The dwarves stopped as behind them they were held up by their hoods, Lís was still swinging yelling at the dwarves, “ PUT US DOWN, PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT IM NOT GOING DOWN OFF THE GROUND HECK NO- YOU MANGY HUGE BIG BUTTHEADS, LET ME AT YA I’VE FOUGHT PLENTY OF ADULTS I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN, I- I”-  
and Ferin, poor had just started crying,   
“I-I’m-’m s-s-so-orry-” Hic “Please don’t kill us, p-ple-e-ease I hate h-hi-hights-”  
The dwarves put down their weapons in confusion and shock, as they looked upon the bloodied and muddied children, who were swinging and crying   
“Mahal’s balls! Of-” the one with the Pointy hair and beard was quickly jabbed in the side by one of the other dwarves with a silver beard and hair, “SH! They’re wee pebbles!!! they did not need to hear that- and Poor Ori!”  
“ Ori’s heard way worse Dori, He-”  
“ I am not a pebble anymore-” The smaller of the three-spoke.  
“ Oh, you think I don’t know that!?”  
“ I mean you still-”  
“ SHUT UP!” The three started bickering, Lís was still yelling, and Ferin was still sobbing. The dwarf holding the two just grumbled as Lís was viscously attacking his arm with her sword, so he began yelling at her to stop. That’s when the blue cloaked figure walked up taking down their hood to reveal a woman with her arms crossed and a stare that could stop a warg in its tracks, everyone froze as she spoke  
“ Will all of you stop acting like fools, and put those two pebbles down they look terrified!”  
The big dwarf put them down gently and the two got in a defensive position- or well the younger pebble with the hat hid behind his sister her face stoic, the others backed up as she approached them but they only backed up into the big dwarf, who was bald, with hair around his hair and mostly on his beard, with a large nose, and new bruises growing on his crossed arm.   
“Are you both ok? What are two pebbles like you doing in a place like this?”  
The two stayed silent, the boy peeking out about to speak before the girl blabbed out. “ That is none of your business. We are doing fine on our own.”  
“ Says the girl with a black eye and busted lip who just set fire to a tavern, and stole food and a map.”  
“ Well I- I Um-” The woman sighed approaching them carefully offering a hand “I’m not going to hurt you ok? How about you both come with me- I’ll get you some food and take care of those bruises Hm? Get some rest maybe?”  
At the mention of food, Ferin popped out from behind his sister and walked out to the woman taking her hand a bit shakily looking to his sister before nodding. The girl looked almost betrayed, but the woman did feel safe, and she couldn’t leave Ferin alone, so she took the dwarven woman’s hand, the big dwarf getting the map and leaving the food.  
“ I’m Princess Dís of Erebor- now cmon let’s get you two cleaned up…”


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A close friend of mine found this fan-fic and insisted on drawing her favorite scene, so please enjoy and go follow @sorryto.bug.you on Instagram for more of her amazing art!!!  
> My favorite part is how rabid Lis looks lol!  
> Please enjoy and consider following her!!!  
> Just Click it and open it in a new browser it should show up


	5. CHAPTER 3; The New and the Return to Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being inactive I went through a small rough spot! Hopefully, postings will become more consistent!!! But for now- Enjoy!!!

The entirety of the day in the Baggins household was looking for the twins all across the shire, Gandalf and Bilba at the dining room table unsure what the next move was. Bilba was panicking pacing the table, curls poking out of her usually tamed bun, similar to springs on a broken device coils were popping out.  
“ We-We checked the Brandybucks- the Tooks- the Baggins, Sacksvilles- everywhere! Even the woods... where are my children?!”  
“ Bilba I-”  
There was a knock at the door, and Bilba rushed up frantically her heart racing looking down before looking up to see Lobelia smirking.   
“Lobelia- it’s lovely to see you- but I cannot host company as this time-” She began closing the door before the Witch spoke; “Oh! I wonder why your runts run away or did they finally find their father???”   
Bilba’s head jerked opening the door starring the woman down,  
“ Pardon?” the woman cackled viciously as Bilba opened the door a bit more, seeing the woman shell of a dragon with a sly look on her face.  
“ Oh! You didn’t know? I saw them last night running off into who knows where- little bastards best not come back hm?”  
“ Your lying-”  
“ No, I’m not, trust me,” It’s too funny! Looks like those two little bastards finally fled the coop, they nor you fit in anyway here especially those little greedy, hairy, small-footed, goblins you call ‘Dwobbits’ they’re like their mother, unpropper and-”  
She had no time to finish her sentence as Bila punched Lobelia swiftly, the woman falling to the floor gasping at her now broken nose.  
“ You DARE come to my home, to boast of my children leaving, calling them BASTARDS, GOBLINS! When you, a lowly, ugly, pig looking, silver spoon stealing DRAGON exist? If anything- your spawn will be worse than you. But there is ONE thing I will thank you on,”  
Bilba walked up to her as she scrambled up beginning to run away-leaning on the fence as she rolled up her sleeves.  
“ You gave me a hint to where my ‘Goblins’ were taken, so go. Now. I have an adventure to go on.”  
With that, Lobelia ‘Silvertounge’ Sackville-Baggins, ran away with a busted nose and her tail between her legs. Then heading inside with an intent look on her face.  
“ Gandalf… I never thought I’d say this again, But we need to go on an adventure….”  
-  
It was the next morning, and Lis had woken up first. She and Ferin were both in the same hammock even though there were two. Ferin felt safe here, Lis was unsure… wanting to have her brother as back up. So she shook Ferin up-  
“Mmmm.”  
“ Free-rin.”  
“Mmmnnnnn”  
“ Ferin.”  
“ Mmmm-No”  
“ FERIN!”  
“ Mmmmm”  
“ Food.”  
“ I’M UP.”  
Ferin practically swung out onto the carpet face first, Lis only giggled, and as he tried to stand up he fell back into the hammock with a loud oof. That’s when Lis lost control falling to the floor laughing her rear off- “Shut up- It wasn’t Funny-” Lis only continued laughing harder getting up dusting off before helping her brother out- before seeing someone walk in. It was the woman-   
“ Looks like you two are up! C’mon let’s go get breakfast, I’ll see to the two of you getting some clothes- and hopefully a bath”  
Ferin immediately ran to the woman with a smile; Liz begrudgingly followed behind walking out of the tent to see the caravan packing up around them.  
“ C’mon now you too,”  
The two hadn't realized they had frozen, there were so many dwarves. More than amad’s stories they were just as hairy and seemed 10 times more strong than ever told- hell one was carrying what seemed to be a tree on his shoulder. They were snapped from their daze to follow the woman. In the sunlight her hair shimmered like the feathers of the raven color it emanated with silver streaks with braids, beards and cuffs in the hair and braids, she was strongly built with piercing blue eyes that seemed strangely familiar. She wore a blue tunic with a heavy belt with a fur coat over her shoulders, giving her the air of a majestic royalty. Honestly to Ferin,the woman seemed like everything their mother told them about dwarves majestic, bold, brave, kind, and absolutely amazing. Lis on the other hand was honestly just suspicious; but she didn’t trust anyone. There was a yell from the table and chaotic laughter the two instantly hid behind the Princess, who only chuckled leading them to the table. Lis was especially fond of hiding because of the big man she attacked, or well attempted to; his arm was bound up in gause and a few other dwarves- and an elf with fiery red hair were teasing him about it.  
“ Amad!!!” The one currently closest to the elven woman popped up eyes brimming with tears as he was recovering from laughing. The blond one on the floor- face red from laughter as the other asked.  
“ Please tell me it’s true-” he spoke in a wheeze  
“ What's true? What's all this commotion?” The princess spoke with a smirk and knowing smile. THe blond dwarf wheezing out;  
“ That an PEBBLE latched onto Dwalin like a leech clawing and scratching like a cat!”- he paused before breaking out in laughter- the red headed elf covering up her laugh with a hand and red face, the other continuing “He said he was mauled by a beast!”  
“ THAT LITTLE THING WAS! I HAD TO GET STITCHES- I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE THAT LITTLE-” Dis interrupted with a cough crossing her arms, giving a piercing stare as she moved revealing a terrified and pale Ferin, about to gesture to the girl until she saw tracks running the other way.  
“ Oh- I didn’t know they were-”- he was interrupted by a very VERY peeved princess to whom the boys laughed harder at before freezing.  
“ BOYS!” - the others snapped to attention- “Since you three geniuses made them run- you all have chores this week- Tariel- your with me… lets go find her before she gets in more trouble”  
\--  
“ This was a bad idea- I warned him, and now, I put us in danger!”  
She began running around the caravans camp, dodging dwarves, supplies, and ponies; before hearing someone call out “ WAIT! COME BACK LITTLE ONE”  
That just made her run faster- turning sharply to find guards waiting to catch her- but she slid under them finding a small dagger grabbing it like a sword as she eventually escaped the camp, onto the edge of a cliff seeing the other side over a small stream before stepping back before jumping out- leaping over to the other side before feeling herself slip into the river with a loud splash and small yelp. As she fell into the water stuck between two rocks and struggling in the shallow water to get out.  
“ Hello?” As if on cue a man with a floppy hat, curved mustache, and a seemingly kind demeanor peeked from the other side of the riverbank, along with another with patterns of grey and black in his braids. Lis tried getting up faster looking terrified as the dwarves slid down to meet her, she struggled hissing as her foot was still stuck finding the knife was still in her hand she pulled it on them slashing it around.   
“ LEAVE ME ALONE. DWARVES ARE NOTHING LIKE MY AMAD’S STORY- OW ow ow-”  
She began to tear up as the dwarves approached her carefully pointing the blade away.  
“ Hey! Hey! Little lass it's ok! Were not going to hurt you- don’t cry- let's get you out of this river ok? Can we borrow that knife?”  
“ NO! YOUR GOING TO CUT MY LEG OFF!!!”  
“ No were not wee’ lass” He interrupted calmly as the patterned beard one walked up-  
“ Kronul othok Harath behind Laad Nar pick Laad up Tha'll Nighi up whatevrumm tul trappuroz Laad piern”  
“ Good idea brother! Little lass is it ok if I pick you up?”  
Lis looked at the two with a stare that could kill- but softened- nodding with tears as the dwarves moved. The floppy hatted dwarf putting his arms under hers. Lis was hyperventilating and was a nervous mess tearing up- she missed her amad, and the shire- and wanted her brother or maybe even Gandalf. The floppy hatted dwarf began to pick up on it and smiled kindly putting his hat on the top of her head with a chuckle, she seemed a bit shocked and lifted it to look at him a bit confused before he spoke, with a gasp.  
“ Bifur look! The hat worked! She is a brave lass, it went on!”  
“ WHat?”-   
“Oh! You see my hat is magical! It only goes on the bravest creatures in middle earth and it has chosen you little one!”  
“ Really???” “Yes! Now are you ready to get out of this river?”  
She looked nervous before patting the hat and nodding.  
“Ok- 1- 2-”  
__

“ Princess- where's my sister?”  
The dwarves had been on the search since breakfast- and at this point it was almost lunch time, Ferin had been bathed and put in a fresh tunic with a green vest, pants and boots, his hair and hat were still untouched and on the top of his head. He and the princess had grown close in the search for his sister. Learning the elven woman was named Tauriel, who was Kili’s wife. Then Kili was Fili’s brother and they were both princes too with them being Dis’s kids apparently. Then there was Dwalin, Nori, Ori, and Dori from last night, and his new best friend Bombur who made, and ate, a lot of the food.   
“ I don’t kn-”  
Laughing was heard from the back as from over the horizon there was Lis, Bofur, and Bifur. Liz was on Bofur’s shoulders with his hat on- her shoes off and in Bifur’s hand along with the dagger she stole, who seemed to be laughing along as the girl seemingly steered Bofur as they walked up to Dis, she and Ferin meeting them halfway. As soon as she was put down, she handed the hat back and hugged Ferin tightly. Dis walking over to the two dwarves thanking them, and inviting them to lunch as Ferin scolded Lis for running away, noticing her ankle.  
“ What were you doing?! You got hurt!”  
“ Well I thought they were going to kill me-”  
“ No! Amad said if anything happens dwarves are to be trusted no matter what- because;”  
“ Dwarves are the most loyal of creatures-”  
After her scolding from Dis; she was hugged tightly and brought to a warm bin of water with soaps and suds, the water smelling of lavender and lemongrass.  
“ C’mon- lets get you cleaned up is it ok if I help?”  
She nodded and with scrubbing and soaking she sat in the bath thinking as the princess scrubbed her hair- suds building up as it was scrubbed she pulled out the ribbon.  
“ Where’d you get this ribbon? I saw your brother had the same on on his hat-”  
There was a silence as she sighed, rinsing the girls hair gently, before speaking up.  
“ Y’know you can talk to me-”  
“ I’m- Sorry princess Dis- it was rude of me to ” The princess was a bit shocked as the ‘Feral Child’ spoke, she seemed a bit more kinder and softer.  
“ Thank you-” They went back to their silence as the woman got a brush and brushed through her black hair patting it with a towel.  
“ Oh- and the ribbon, Amad, my brother and I all wear it to show we’re family,”  
“ Does your father have one?” The princess asked kindly  
“ I don’t have an Ada… Amad said he died…”


	6. CHAPTER 4; A Anxious Mother and A Unknowing Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! I know most of you probably skip over these- but I wanted to say thank you so much for loving this story so much!!! I love it when you all comment- I check every day to see what you all say and your positivity has really been helping with my anxiety, It really means bunches to me- Thank you all so much- and please comment more? I'd hate to be a bother but It helps a lot and means a lot, Thank You all again!!!

Bilba was strapping sting to her hip, memories flowing back as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was a much different Hobbit than before the quest with- well, her last adventure out of the Shire. She hadn't traveled outside of the Shire since the twins and it was ironic that the reason she was leaving was for them. She puffed, fixing her curls with two braids with green ribbons on the sides before reaching towards her necklace, hesitating for a moment before taking the leather string and tying it around her neck carefully and firmly fixing it gently bracing her fingers over the beads looking up. She looked at the wrinkles forming at the sides of her eyes making crows feet, along with a pair near her eyebrows and mouth. Her eyes were still a bit bright and a lovely peridot green though they weren't as bright as before, she braced her finger over the scar over her forehead it was small but the memory it held- was bigger and still stayed with her. Yet- how could it not? Being thrown off a mountain by your children’s father was fairly traumatizing wasn't it? She sighed as she finished putting up her hair into a bun a few curls falling and framing her face. She wore a white blouse over the mithril shirt she had gotten all those years ago, along with an over vest and a leather jerkin. She wore a set of warm undergarments, leather pants and a green skirt over it and with a swish of her cloak she was good to go… she turned only to run into Gandalf, backing up a bit taking a quick- deep breath before the old wizard smiled down.

“ Ah! Young Mistress Baggins, it is good to see you again!”

He spoke in a joking and silly tone; with a wise smile.

“ Oh Shush Gandalf- you falterer, I’m far from young anymore-” She laughed as they prepared to leave, loading up the cart with items as from over the horizon Hamfast Gamgee and his son Samwise came running up with a basket and a panicked look.

“ Oh! Oh Ms. Baggins! Is it true? You're leaving again?”

“ I am Hamfast- you see, someone took Ferin and Lis, and I need to get them back.”

“ Oh NO! But what if that witch Lobelia tries to steal Bag End?” That's when a smile grew upon her face, pulling out a piece of parchment, it bore a wax seal with the Baggins Emblem on it, with emerald ink scrawled on the back; To Mr. Hamfast Gamgee

“ Ms. Baggins- is this?”

“ The deed to the estate; and my statement- You will take care of Bag End while I'm away- Yes?”

“ Oh Ms.Baggins- make sure to come back- please…” He sighed as she hopped off the cart hugging him tightly pulling back as Samwise handed her the basket. She scruffed his hair handing him the letter, then saying goodbye jumping on the cart- and beginning her adventure to find her children. There was no way they would have run away- would they???

\---

“ How is Thorin doing Balin? Feeling better?”

Dain asked, seeing the old dwarf walk out the door shutting it carefully a sad look on his face. Balin nodded his head, looking up he shook his head a bit gravely.

“ He always insists he’s fine, but HER birthday… is always hard for him, he should be out tomorrow…” Dain sighed- Dis had insisted he come while she went with the caravan for this reason. Thorin’s one, he would have loved to meet the lass, everyone who had met her, always spoke highly of her. He hated seeing his cousin like this- locked up in his room swarming himself with work and tears.

“ C’mon Balin, let's leave him be…” Thorin was in his room papers piled high as memories flashed in his head.

_‘ Oh you stubborn dwarf-’_

_‘ A NURSEMAID!? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW-’_

_‘ Your not too bad- for a broody king,’_

_‘ For some reason Thorin Oakensheild, I am completely and hopelessly in love with you and I don’t know how to stop…’_

_‘ I may not be a dwarf but I consider you my King,’_

_‘ THORIN HELP,’_

_‘I’M SORRY I-’_

_‘Why are you doing this?’_

_‘I love you-’_

Tears rolled down his cheeks, through his beard, and onto the parchment blotching the ink on the paper with a sad and tired frame. He loved her, he hurt her, and she was gone. His one was gone at his hands and it haunted him every moment he breathed, moved, it was a pain in his heart nothing else could fix the hole in his heart- but her. Yet- she was gone...


End file.
